Monica's Christmas Wish
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A little Mondler Christmas treat


This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler are living in Westchester with 7 month old Jack and Erica . Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is living in LA.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Monica's Christmas Wish

Summery: A little Mondler Christmas treat

Rated: G

Monica smiled as she looked at her beautiful Christmas tree in the corner of the room decorated perfectly. One year she let the gang help decorate it good thing she was able it turn in around. That memory made her laugh. Mistle Toe hung in various spots, Chandler's idea. "Like he needed a reason to kiss me." she thought. She smiled at the stockings hanging on the fireplace. This year there were two more hanging beside her and Chandler's. It would be Jack and Erica's first Christmas. Her and Chandler were so excited they'd already brought the twins a ton of presents. They weren't under the tree yet. They wouldn't last with two curious crawling 7 month olds.

She looked the mantel above the stockings. She sighed softly as she picked up a framed photo. It was picture of the gang on Chandler and Monica's last night. They all stood in the empty apartment their arms around each other. Mike had insisted on taking the picture. She missed her apartment. She spent many wonderful Christmases there with the gang. This was her first in her new house with out the guys. They all said they had plans for Christmas. She'd been mad at first she even pointed out Rachel they'd missed a trip to be there for Emma's first birthday. She couldn't believe the guys were gonna miss her kids first Christmas.

Chandler came in and saw her holding the picture "Hey sweeite" he whispered hugging her from behind. "You okay" he asked kissing her neck. She nodded "Yeah" she whispered setting the picture down and turning in her husband's arms. "Did you find the Boohbah for Emma" she asked. He nodded "Yeah they're funny lookin" he giggled. He lead her to the couch. "So tell me what does Monica Geller Bing want for Christmas, what's her Christmas wish" he asked. She shrugged "I dunno" she whispered "Come on there must be something you're wishing for" She nodded "There is but its Christmas Eve its too late" she whispered as she stood up and walked to the window. He followed her wrapping her in his arms. "Its snowing" she whispered "Its so beautiful"

He smiled "So are you" he whispered "So are you gonna tell me your Christmas wish" he whispered in her ear. She sighed "Okay my Christmas wish is, well its to have everybody here for Jack and Erica's first Christmas" she whispered "But it won't happen Joey's in LA, Ross and Rach are taking Ben and Emma to my parents and Pheebs is going to Mike's parents." She sighed "I'm gonna put the gifts under the tree and go to bed" she moved out of his arms. He watched her with a smile. He knew she'd be surprised tomorrow morning.

Monica woke up early the next morning to both babies crying. Chandler rolled over "Merry Christmas honey" he whispered kissing her. "Merry Christmas" she whispered as she started to get up. "Stay put I'll get them, we'll come get you for presents okay" she nodded and laid back down. She heard Chandler's voice on the baby monitor. _"Hello children" _Monica giggled. _"Do you know its you're very first Christmas" "I bet Santa came because you were both so good this year" _ Monica smiled when she heard the babies giggle. "_I think Mommy's a little sad this Christmas because your aunties and uncles aren't here but daddy hopes his present cheers her up he hates to when mommy is sad especially on Christmas" _A few tears pooled in Monica's eyes. _"Come on you two lets go see if Mommy's present is ready" _

Monica laid in bed wondering what Chandler was up to. She heard noise coming from downstairs. "I swear if he's letting the twins make a mess" she whispered. She must have dosed off when she opened her eyes Chandler was sitting there watching her "Merry Christmas" he whispered. "You do know you said that already right" He laughed "Come on its present time" she nodded and sat up. "Where's the kids" she asked. "Don't worry they're downstairs waiting for mommy" she looked at him "Alone!" he smiled "I said don't worry now come on" he took her hand and led her downstairs. The twins were playing in their playpen and on the mantel by her stocking sat a digital camera

"Honey what's this" he just shrugged. She picked it up and gasped at the picture that was being displayed. Chandler was standing with Joey, Ross, Rach, and Phoebe in front of the Christmas tree. "Chandler" she whispered "D…di you do this on your computer" she asked. The phone started to ring before he could answer. Monica picked it up "Hello" she heard Joey's voice "Merry Christmas Mon!" she smiled "Merry Christmas Joe how's an LA Christmas" she asked " I dunno" he answered. She was about ask him why when he walked out of the kitchen holding a cell phone "I'm not there" he said. "Oh my God Joey!" she dropped the phone and ran over to hug him.

"I brought some friends I hope you don't mind" Ross ,Rachel with Emma in her arms, Ben ,Phoebe, and Mike came out of the kitchen behind him. "Merry Christmas Mon" they all cheered. "Oh my God" Monica cried softly "You're all here I..I can't believe it" she whispered hugging them. "I thought you all had plans" Ross nodded "Yeah but Santa visited us he told us how much you missed us and how much it meant to you for us all to be here for your first Christmas in the house with Jack and Erica" he hugged his sister. "Okay can we open presents now" Joey whined. Monica laughed "There's the Joey I love"

They all gathered in the livingroom around the Christmas tree. Joey torn through the wrapping paper with more excitement than the kids. Rachel promised not to returned things even though they all knew she would. Ross bored them with the story of the first Christmas trees in Egypt. Jack, Erica and Emma were playing with the bows and wrapping paper more than their new toys. Phoebe sat with her guitar on her knee ready to belt out a holiday song. Monica was watching the scene with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter sweeite" Chandler whispered wrapping his arms around her. "Its what I wished for Chandler I got my Christmas wish" she whispered. "Thank you Santa" she whispered with a wink. He laughed "You're welcome baby" he whispered. He looked up Mistle Toe hung over them. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her "Merry Christmas Mon" he whispered. "Merry Christmas Chandler" she whispered kissing him back. "Oh man you two still do that" Joey whined. Monica and Chandler laughed "Hey Joe I think there's Christmas cookies in the kitchen" Chandler told him. "Yeah baby!" he ran to the kitchen. Monica laughed. This was her Christmas wish and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Author's Note: Hello all just a little mushy Mondler Christmas standalone fic for al my fans! Chandler talking over the baby monitor is in italics. I hope you like this! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays, Happy New Year!! Oh and Season 9 of Friends on dvd March 8th!!Yeah baby!! I so can not wait!!


End file.
